Toilet paper holders that conceal the toilet paper when not in use have been devised in the past. General problems with these toilet paper holders is that they either are a part of a cabinet storage system, which takes up a lot of space in the bathroom, or they protrude unnecessarily outward from the wall when not in use, decreasing the available space around the toiler and/or creating an unsightly appearance.